El diario de
by IsaHinaChuu
Summary: Una vez que comienzas la historia no puedes parar de escribir y de leer... todos cuentan su historia, a su propia manera... un NARUHINA
1. cap 1 dia 1 despistado

Aquí de nuevo yo con otra de mis ideas locas

Este fic surgió y me pareció bueno así que decidí subirlo y ver que les parecía

Este primer capitulo solo es una parte del primer día de la historia, rapidamente se daran cuenta de quien trata este capi...

Espero les guste….

**Cap 1.- Día 1… despistado**

No tengo mucha experiencia es esto de la escritura, para ser franco no es algo que en lo particular me guste, pero ni modo, mi profesor de literatura dijo que esto ayudaría a mejorar la redacción, cosa que según el me hace falta. Veré si funciona (aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Qué chico de mi edad tiene un maestro de literatura que además sea tan exigente?... espero encontrar pronto la respuesta a eso).

Este es mi tercer intento por comenzar lo que muchos llaman "un diario" (los anteriores intentos no pasaron de tres renglones)… espero terminar en esta ocasión.

Se supone que en estas cosas, diarios o como se llamen, se debe escribir lo que sucede durante el día de la persona que lo escribe (por mas que o pienso suena aburridísimo), así que intentare relatar un poco sobre el día que acabo de tener… (Mmm, primero debería decir algo sobre mi verdad… XD)... tengo 17 años, estudio en la preparatoria de Konoha, me encanta el Ramen (¡¡Oh Dios!! Como se me antoja un plato de Ichiraku) y ay no se que mas debo decir sobre mi así que relataré lo que sucedió en uno de mis tantos y muy emocionantes días en la preparatoria (pareció anuncio promocional de serie de televisión, jejejeje).

Por la mañana hice lo de siempre, me levante al sonar el despertador (muy bien, seré sincero, me levanté hasta la tercera vez que sonó, 30 minutos después de la hora en que debería haberme levantado), me di un baño, me puse el uniforme y fui a preparar mi desayuno. Cuando llegué a la cocina, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el refrigerador vacio y yo sin tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprar algo siquiera para el camino (odio ir a la escuela sin desayunar T_T).

Salí de mi casa apenas con tiempo para llegar temprano a clases (si llego tarde una vez mas Iruka-sensei me reprueba). Llegué al parecer con mucho tiempo pues no había nadie en el salón, mejor para mi, así tuve tiempo de terminar la tarea que dejo Kakashi-sensei (pensaba hacerla ayer, pero me quede dormido).

Seguía sin llegar nadie y ya me estaba desesperando, me aburría allí solo. Estaba a punto de dormirme sentado cuando Hinata apareció en la puerta. "¡que bueno! Al menos ya no estoy solo", pensé, pero ella solo se quedó parada en la puerta, mirando hacia donde yo estaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma (yo no creo estar tan feo como para que se asustara de esa manera). Para que se tranquilizara y entrara al salón la salude con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, eso la saco del trance y por fin ocupo su asiento (que es delante del mío desde el semestre pasado, lo que me agrada porque así he podido llevarme un poco mas con ella). Le comencé a hacer plática y ella me respondía pero siempre era poco lo que decía, además se sonrojaba y bajaba la vista (como de costumbre… vaya, la conozco desde primaria y aún no cambia). Llegaron mis demás compañeros y con eso la hora de comenzar las clases, que pasaron una a una y el respectivo aburrimiento que viene con ellas también. El receso se aproximaba, yo me moría de hambre, pero cuando la hora de comer por fin se presentó, recordé que salí de mi casa tan aprisa que no agarré dinero para comprar siquiera un dulce. ¡Demonios! ¡Tanta hambre y mis bolsillos tan vacios!

Triste, desesperado y con el estomago tan ruidoso como motor descompuesto, me hice a la idea de pasar mi terrible receso en el salón, solo y con un hambre de tamaño mundial. Recargue mi cabeza sobre la meza, pensando en si dejarla ahí recargada o darme de topes con ella por ser tan tonto como para olvidar el dinero. Un segundo después sentí que tocaron mi espalda, voltee, Hinata era quien se encontraba a mi lado, llevaba un almuerzo en manos y sus mejillas estaban rojas (nunca he visto otro color en esa parte de su rostro :S). Me dijo _**"si tienes hambre podemos compartir mi almuerzo, hay suficiente para los dos"**_, con una voz leve y tartamudeando al decirlo.

Mi hambre contesto por mi con un gran _**"Claro Hinata, me salvaste la vida"**_, ella solo sonrió y se sentó conmigo mientras abría el almuerzo. Deberás era mucha comida y todo estuvo delicioso. Terminamos de almorzar y de nuevo nos quedamos platicando, hasta que hubo clases. Mis compañeros entraron al salón. Lo que no entiendo es porque al vernos a los dos, Sakura-chan sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa rara… antes sentía algo por Sakura-chan, pero decidí que es mejor como amiga, además fue lo mejor para mi salud, se comporta como si fuera mi mama, me regaña mucho, es algo así como mi hermana mayor, y cuando se enoja es agresiva como nadie.

Volviendo con mi día… terminaron las clases, rapidísimo fui a casa por dinero y luego tome camino hacia la tienda para comprar comida y llenar el refrigerador. Iba saliendo de la tienda y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Hinata, que también traía algunas bolsas con alimentos. Me acerque a donde estaba ella, la salude y como ella vive de paso me ofrecí a ayudarle con las bolsas, era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo del almuerzo. Platicamos durante todo el camino, luego la deje en su casa y yo seguí hacia la mía. Ya estando en mi casa, acomodé la comida ¡Qué felicidad ver el refri lleno! Comí muy bien.

Lo demás de mi día se me fue en video juegos, hasta hace una hora que me puse a hacer la tarea (¡Aburrido!). Creo que estoy enfermo porque hice toda la tarea que dejaron el día de hoy (¿o será que era poca tarea?)… iba a guardar mis libros en la mochila, pero me llamó la atención algo dentro de ella, un sobre rosa que yo no había puesto allí y no sabia como había llegado a mi mochila. No tenia nada escrito asi que lo abrí, dentro había una hoja blanca escrita… era una carta. Comencé a leerla para conocer para quien estaba dirigida o quien la escribió, para devolverla. No me esperaba que la carta empezara con un _**"Querido Naruto"**_… la carta era para mi. La había escrito alguien a quien yo había ayudado mucho, o eso decía la carta, que estaba llena de cosas buenas hacia mi, halagos y palabras que me hicieron sentir muy bien. Termine de leer y me quedé muy sorprendido por la frase, era algo como _**"Espero algún día poder expresar mis sentimientos de frente, darme valor y decirte cuanto te amo Naruto…"**_

Me quedé frío, era la primera vez que una carta de amor llegaba a mis manos. Una chica (o al menos eso espero =?) que siente todo eso por mi me hace sentir extraño, pero muy feliz. Desde que leí la carta tengo una sonrisa en el rostro.

Guardé la carta y se suponía que era hora de cenar pero hasta el hambre se me quitó con la emoción. Creo que por lo mismo me animé a comenzar este diario. Tengo la duda de quien será esa chica, porque la carta no esta firmada. Eso hará mas difícil saber de quien se trata, pero aun así estoy contento.

Ya es algo tarde y tengo sueño, por hoy es suficiente escribir, espero tener algo que contar mañana…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aquí termina el primer capi… espero que les haya gustado

Dejen review para saber su opinión

pronto el segundo capi, donde se narra la historia desde el unto de vista de.... bueno eso lo sabran en el siguiente capi jejejeje

Saludos y nos leemos luego….


	2. cap 2 dia 1 timida

**Cap 2.- Día 1… Tímida**

Los últimos días no hube escrito mucho ya que no pasaba nada relevante en lo que por lo general es mi aburrida vida, pero debo decir que hoy fue diferente, ¡Qué lindo día fue hoy! Reconozco que no sucedió nada espectacular, pero pude convivir con él, con mi Naruto-kun, más que en otras ocasiones.

Mi día comenzó como suele hacerlo: levantarme muy temprano, ducharme, vestirme con el uniforme de la preparatoria, hacer el desayuno y los almuerzos para Hanabi-chan, para Neji y para mi, desayunar e irme a la escuela. Llegué a la prepa a la hora de costumbre, usualmente no ha llegado nadie, pero hoy fue diferente. Me acerque a la puerta del salón disponiéndome a entrar y fue cuando lo vi, Naruto-kun ya estaba dentro, lo que me tomó totalmente desprevenida. No pude hacer nada mas que quedarme parada, viéndolo con cara de tonta asustada, cara que conozco muy bien, pues es la misma que pongo cada vez que la veo.

La sangre se me iba a la cabeza, mi corazón latía sumamente rápido, casi sentía como quería escapar de mi pecho en cada latido. No sabia que hacer, mi primera idea fue huir, irme de allí hasta que alguien mas llegare, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Naruto-kun volteo y me saludo con una sonrisa cálida, esa sonrisa resplandeciente que siempre tiene cuando está de buen humor (quizá debería decir todo el tiempo), esa sonrisa que hace que mi día se ilumine.

Respiré hondo, entré al salón y ocupé el lugar que me corresponde, justo delante de Naruto-kun (yo no me sentaba allí, pero desde el semestre pasado Sakura-chan casi me obliga a cambiar de lugar con ella).

El di de hoy no quería que las clases comenzaran, porque inmediatamente después de sentarme Naruto-kun comenzó a charlar conmigo, me hubiera gustado que esa conversación durare para siempre (lo único malo es que mis respuestas no eran de mas de cuatro palabras y creo que en vez de ver a a Naruto-kun estaba viendo el suelo).

Al poco tiempo las clases comenzaron, y como siempre cuando algo te gusta el tiempo se va volando, prácticamente no tardó en llegar el receso. Salía al patio con Ino-chan y Sakura-chan cuando recordé que había dejado mi celular en la mochila, así que decidí regresar por él (no debo tenerlo lejos porque mi padre constantemente me llama o manda un mensaje preguntando por como va todo en casa. El es un hombre muy ocupado y no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotras, es por eso que yo soy la encargada de cuidar de Hanabi-chan, claro que es Neji quien cuida de ambas).

Al entrar al salón, de nuevo estaba Naruto-kun allì, parecía que se sentía mal, estaba recostado sobre la mesa y repetía algunas palabras una y otra vez: **"sin dinero, no desayuno, mucha hambre"**. Era obvio lo que tenia… con eso recordé que en mi mochila se había quedado mi almuerzo, no lo saqué antes porque en realidad no tenía apetito. Fui hasta mi mochila, saqué el almuerzo y mi celular, le mandé un mensaje a Sakura-chan diciéndole que no saldría al patio, para que no me esperaran. Me paré al lado del asiento de Naruto-kun, quien al parecer no se percató de mi presencia. Toqué su hombro y con las fuerzas que pude juntar después de que me mirara con esos hermosos ojos tan azules, le ofrecí el almuerzo que llevaba. En verdad tenía mucha hambre, no tardó en contestarme que se lo comería con gusto, creo que también mencionó algo de que había salvado su vida (no fue para tanto, solo fue comida).

Después de comer, de nuevo nos quedamos conversando. Esta vez pude contestar con mas de cuatro palabras ¡de nuevo fue hermoso! Era la segunda vez que hablaba de esa manera con Naruto-kun en un mismo día. No me importó el tema de conversación, porque cualquier cosa que sería interesante saliendo de sus labios. Lo malo es que nada dura para siempre y las clases comenzaron de nuevo al término del receso. Aún recuerdo la cara de Sakura-chan al vernos conversando, me miró y sonrió de una forma que no comprendo, se podría decir que fue de una manera acusadora, pero a la vez con cierta alegría.

Las siguientes clases pasaron más rápido. Cada día comprendo más porque me encanta Literatura, que fue la última clase de hoy.

Las clases acabaron y volví a casa, Hanabi-chan acababa de llegar también y me pidió que le cocinare su comida favorita, pero no tenia todos los ingredientes en casa y tuve que ir a la tienda a comprar lo que hacia falta.

A la salida de la tienda me encontré con Naruto-kun, pareciera que este día pasaría más tiempo con él, esa idea me encantó. Se ofreció a ayudarme con las bolsas, dijo que era para agradecer por el almuerzo.

Caminamos y conversamos hasta llegar a casa, nos despedimos y me quedé unos segundos viéndolo caminar al alejarse. Es tonto, pero me sentí triste al verlo irse, alejándose de mí, casi podría decir que sentí como mi corazón también me abandonaba y se iba con él.

Entré a casa, en la sala estaba Hanabi-chan, peor no estaba sola, la acompañaban Sakura-chan e Ino-chan y estaban hablando sobre algo pero en cuanto entré se quedaron caladas, solo sonreían y se veían entre sí. Me dio la impresión de que lo que comentaban era sobre mí.

La tarde se fue rápido mientras las chicas estuvieron en casa. Conversamos, comimos, hicimos a tarea, ayudamos a Hanabi-chan con la suya, luego sacamos algunos juegos de mesa y cartas… realmente se nos fue el tiempo muy rápido. Ahora que lo pienso, fue muy raro que entre la plática las chicas no hayan hacho ningún comentario respecto a Naruto-kun, fue extraño no sonrojarme a causa de eso.

Ino-chan se fue antes de cenar, Sakura-chan se quedó hasta después, porque su mama no estaría para hacerle cena y cenaría con nostras, según dijo ella, aprovechándose de mi amabilidad. Para mi no es ninguna molestia, me gusta que venga de visita de vez en cuando, la casa es muy grande y se siente solitario con poca gente.

Después de que Sakura-chan se marchara subí a mi cuarto, un poco mas tarde bajé a la cocina para limpiar lo que se ensucio durante la cena, pero no fue necesario que limpiara, Hanabi-chan estaba terminando de lavar los platos y ya había acomodado lo demás de la cocina**. "Está bien",** me dije y fui a la sala a recoger las cosas que habíamos dejado allí las chicas y yo, pero de nuevo no tuve que hacer nada, Neji estaba recogiendo y acomodando. **"No te preocupes, yo termino aquí"**, fue lo único que dijo, cuando entre a la sala, no quedó mas remedio que volver a mi habitación. Decidí repasar un poco la clase de aritmética, luego ensayé lo ultimo que aprendí en las clases de canto de Kurenai-sensei (desde hace tiempo tomo clases particulares de música y canto con ella y eso me fascina… que lastima que salió de vacaciones y por ahora no tendré clases).

Era casi hora de dormir, estaba por escribir aquí, en esta diario (como acostumbro hacerlo cada noche) cuando Hanabi-chan entro de repente. **"Perdón, no quise interrumpirte Onee-chan"**, fue el intento de disculpa que mi hermanita dio, aunque prácticamente no interrumpió nada.

Comenzó a hacerme plática y a preguntar de algunas cosas sin importancia, me preguntaba sobre lo primero que se le venia a la cabeza, muchas de sus preguntas no tenían nada que ver una con la otra…

"**Onee-chan, ¿que harías si Naruto se enterara de tus sentimientos por él?"…** fue éste el último cuestionamiento del interrogatorio de mi hermanita, con lo que caí en cuenta de que esa era la única pregunta que en realidad quería hacerme. No sabía que contestar (es que ni siquiera había pensado en esa pregunta, mucho menos tener una respuesta)

"**¿y tu de donde sacas que me gusta Naruto-kun?".** Traté de que mi pregunta se asemejara a un regaño, aunque imagino que no funcionó como quise.

Hanabi-chan sonrió, y con esa sonrisa tan linda que mi hermanita pone cuando hace una travesura, se acercó al buró junto a mi cama y del cajón sacó la foto que guardo desde hace mucho, la foto de Naruto-kun. Esa foto es de hace mucho (creo que fue de cuando entramos a secundaria), está vieja y gastada, hasta tiene pequeñas arrugas en las orillas, pero aún en ese estado la gurdo como a un tesoro.

"**He visto como observas la foto Onee-chan, por eso sé que te gusta Naruto"**, fue lo que dijo mi suspicaz hermanita mientras sostenía la foto en su mano.

Pensé en decir: **"No me gusta, LO AMO".** En vez de eso, solamente comente de manera calmada que tenía sueño y quería que me dejara dormir. Hanabi salió de mi cuarto, no sin antes voltear a verme con la misma sonrisa traviesa.

_(Después de hoy debo recordar cerrar mi cuarto con llave, hay cosas aquí que no quiero que mi hermanita pueda encontrar tan fácilmente como la foto)_

Ahora que lo pienso hoy fue un día bastante complicado (¿o debería decir raro?), pero eso no quita que me haya gustado muchísimo. Ansío saber que pasará mañana…

…………………………………………………………………………………….................

Hola de nuevo a todos

Disculpen por la tardanza en actualizar

Espero que le haya gustado el nuevo capi…

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se va desarrollando por partes desde la perspectiva de diferentes personajes… el primer día será de 3 capi, asi que falta ver este mismo día pero desde lo que le sucede a otra persona…

Y así serán los capi…

En el próximo sabremos como llegó la carta hasta la mochila de naruto… obviamente saben de quien es esa carta verdad, n_n jejejeje, pero si ella no la puso allì, entonces ¿_Quién_?...

Hasta la próxima

Kappu…chuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!


End file.
